


Mono

by effystonem



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Languages, M/M, Sherlock speaking French
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effystonem/pseuds/effystonem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monolingualism, the kissing disease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mono

**Author's Note:**

> I've done no-dialogue fics before, so this is me trying my hand at an only-dialogue.

"John, it's ridiculous. You're a grown man. You've served in Afghanistan, for God's sake, and you still only know one language. It's just pathetic, honestly!"

"What do you suggest I do, then?"

"Learn languages, of course. I'll teach you, naturally. Suspect.  _Suspect."_

"It's the same word, but with a French accent."

"Well, that's the French word for 'suspect'. Now you see how easy it can be! Repeat after me: crime scene.  _Lieu de crime."_

"Must I?"

"Yes." 

"Crime scene.  _Lieu de crime."_ _  
_

"Your pronunciation is terrible. Victim. _Victime."_

"French sounds a whole lot like English with a funny accent."

"English, actually, sounds a whole lot like  _French_ with a funny accent. Trauma.  _Traumatisme."_

" _Traumatisme,"_

"Wound.  _Blessure."_

"Can you teach me how to say 'shut up' in French?"

" _Non._ Concentrate, John. Your monolingualism depresses me."

"I can cheer you up."

"Yes, you can. By learning French. _Vous êtes le plus mauvais élève jamais!"_

...

...

"That's okay, too."

"It seems I've rendered you monolingual."

"It seems I've forgotten all my French."

"Monolingualism. The kissing disease!"

"I believe you're thinking of mononucleosis."

"Don't ruin my moment."

...

...

" _Je t'adore."_

 _"Je sais un peu de Francais,_ Sherlock.  _Mais, c'est mignon quand vous parlez Francais."_ _  
_

" _John!"_

 


End file.
